Samuel Walker
Spoiler's Ahead ! ! " About Samuel Walker is a superhuman and main character on Vanished. He's a student at Aestrodin Academy and has been since he was around ten. When the dome came down, he took the opportunity to be free, and have fun, without adults, that he thinks just held them back. He is the daughter of John Walker and Mary Walker. He's the twin brother of Charlotte Walker, older brother of Jessica, Maximus and Matilda Walker, and younger brother of Elizabeth, Abigail, and William Walker. His life changes when the adults disappear and the dome comes down. He moves back into town and joins the kids who don't want the parents back, in having fun and rioting and doing whatever they want. Him and everyone else have to learn to survive in a town without adults and without any means of escape from town. Samuel is a member of the Walker Family. Early Life Samuel was born on April 17th, to Mary and John Walker. He has two older sisters, Abigail and Elizabeth Walker, and an older brother, William Walker. He was born a few minutes after his twin sister Charlotte Walker. Four years later, his sister Jessica Walker was born. Two years later, his brother Maximus Walker was born, and four years after that, his sister Matilda Walker was born. His father left when he was around nine and Matilda was just born. His mother was destroyed after that, and he became depressed and unstable. She got sent to a mental hospital. Elizabeth ran away. Jessica and Matilda got sent to live with other family members. As well as William and Abigail, until they came of age and left. Charlie, Sam, and Max got sent to Aestrodin Academy to live and go to school. He hasn't seen her other siblings since. He grew up at the Academy with her brothers. Throughout the Series Season One Personality Sam is a cocky guy who likes being popular. He is protective over the people he loves and will stop at nothing to protect them. Physical Appearance Sam is a handsome young man with a tan complexion, brown eyes, and brown hair that is always styled perfectly, gelled up. He has an athletic figure and is 6'0. Powers and Abilities Sam has the ability of teleportation. Weakness' Sam has the weakness' of a regular human being. Relationships Charlotte Walker Charlie and Sam were always close, being twins and all, having a bond. They always have each others backs and are protective over each other. Skylar Merritt Sky has had a crush on Sam ever since she met him. They because friends since Charlie is Sky's best friend. Other relationships Samuel and Lucas (friends) Samuel and Patrick (friends) Samuel and Tim (friends) Samuel and Taylor (enemies) Samuel and Liam (friends) Samuel and Derek (friends) Samuel and Alexandra (friends) Samuel and Elizabeth (siblings) Samuel and William (brothers) Samuel and Jessica (siblings) Samuel and Abigail (siblings) Samuel and Matilda (siblings) Samuel and Maximus (brothers) Samuel and John (father/son) Samuel and Mary (mother/son) Name Biblical Meaning The name Samuel is a Biblical baby name. In Biblical the meaning of the name Samuel is: Heard of God; asked of God. American Meaning The name Samuel is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Samuel is: Heard of God; asked of God. Hebrew Meaning The name Samuel is a Hebrew baby name. In Hebrew the meaning of the name Samuel is: Name of God; asked of God; heard by God. Samuel was the prophet who anointed Saul and David as kings of Israel in the Old Testament. Swedish Meaning The name Samuel is a Swedish baby name. In Swedish the meaning of the name Samuel is: God listens. Trivia Behind the Scenes Appearances - Pilot Quotes